scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo
Pharaoh Cleopatra Lupus Hopewell Essanieraen Historia the II, Queen of Snow Leopards, Egyptian Mythology and Mirror Selfies, Goddess of Phoenicats, Inventor of the Double Smiley Face and Pun Master (known to most as "Cleo") is a banned SAMBer. She joined The 39 Clues MB in February 2013, and a year later, joined the SAMB in February 2014 and since then, has had four accounts. They include; phoenixcloudburst119, evildragon363, hunterwolf85 and hunterwolf130. On March 20th 2018, Cleo was on the Scholastic Safechat making sexual references with her niece Ever. As a result of this, she was permabanned. Cleo is of British-Australian-Thai heritage, but has feint French and German roots. She is a legal citizen of Australia and speaks English, a bit of German and can write and read Japanese. She's an ENFJ personality type, a Slytherin, a Lucian, a daughter of Nike, a Lawful Neutral personality type and her zodiac is Aries. Cleo has a flipside, Hernando. Hernando is a plumber who lives in the Vatican City. He speaks Italian and uses capital letters, unlike Cleo. Hernando has mysteriously disappeared, but she frankly doesn't give a fuck. Haha. She uses Discord or Instagram to communicate with her SAMB friend. You can She loves to create memes in her spare time. Her meme collection astounds most people in its sheer dank beauty. Her in-game clan is called Sass Squad, a shitty name she made up when she was twelve. It puts the party in the communist party! MB History Cleo has been active on the SAMB for a while. She originally signed up to play the game, but once she found the forums, she became an MBer. She officially became an SAMBer at 6:43pm in the summer of December 23, 2014. A successful RP of hers was the "Elemental Phoenixes RP". It sparked many sequels, reboots and spin-offs, and was almost the driving force behind all the Elemental madness that went on. Cleo is the unofficial creator of the Elemental-style RP. In October 2016, Cleo was one of the MBers targeted in the "Ken drama", with a troll who called himself Ken threatening to arrest her, lock her in jail and even mince and eat her. Other MBers targeted include Pizza, Destiny, Ever etc. On March 20th 2018, Cleo was on the Scholastic Safechat making sexual references with her niece Ever. As a result of this, she was permabanned. She also disowned her ex-niece Ayita. SAMB Family members Cleo is a family member of the Hopewells, the Essanieraens and the Historias. Members of these families can be found on their pages. Family members Known members of Cleo's huge, ancient and long-deceased family are hard to find, but historians have found evidence that points to a few. homersimpson.jpg|Cleo's uncle's nephew's sister's daughter's grandson's son, Homer Simpson shreksmiling.jpg|Cleo's mother was cheating on Ramesass with Shrek at one point. chucknorris.jpg|Cleo's cousin's husband's niece's sister's brother, Chuck Norris LFx7rcQE.jpg|Barry B Benson, who Cleo's mother first lost her virginity to at a nightclub when he asked her if she liked jazz. Powers, Weapons and Skills She exists and that's pretty good, right? Anime TV Show Cleo is in the star of the anime television show Cleo in the House. It is a variation of the other popular anime Cory in the House. Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.39.57 am.png|Cleo in the House People that want to kill her * Ayana, a Discord bot. * Ken, the SAMB troll * The entire population of New Zealand * Pope Francis Gang Cleo's gang is basically just some idiot OCs. It isn't special. Mostly dead, only Gary is alive. gary everyone else: "shut up gary" does a bunnings sausage sizzle what a good man wears crocs with socks just gary ^^ (he is literally just gary) Trivia * Cleo has the same birthday as Jackie Chan. * Cleo is boring. * When she was nine, she fell over and her tooth cracked in half. It was put back on with dental glue. * Cleo created the original Elemental Phoenixes RP, which spanned 21 pages on the original, then ended up with many spin-offs, sequels and Cleo receives zero credit these days about the Elemental-style role plays. Oh well. (find it at http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/184815 if you must) * Cleo is queen of the mirror selfies. Category:SAMBers Category:SAMBers in families Category:Active MBers Category:People in Clans Category:2nd Generation Category:MBers in Families Category:Discord